


Schism

by Deerhart123



Series: Intertwined or Galra tales were never meant for children.... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forced body transformation, Multi, Other, PTSD, Some profanity, Torture, Violence, WARNING memory of events repressed in characters childhood, repressed memory recall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerhart123/pseuds/Deerhart123
Summary: On Earth a Galaxy Alliance was formed...... This is a story set both around 22 years after the Rise of Voltron  and shortly after the start of season two,episode 3. When a Galaxy Alliance Captain encounters an old acquaintance during the heat of battle, it unlocks a flood of memories best left alone.





	Schism

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all. This story stems from the question what if? from behind the scenes. Told from the memories of a young female, it is part of a larger work covering many POV's. While it could be from the canon universe(ha ha ha) it's more likely going to be an AU. I apologize for the format but this needed to get out.

You are in a room but are not aware of your surroundings, at least to the level you should be. The dim colored walls in a faded yellow, of the narrow bed that you are rocking on, twisting in your hands the same old time worn object. You are unaware of the object's presence, the way it feels in your hands- the comfort it provides. Rocking , rocking hoping that you can forget...... There are two men observing you. You pay them no heed. You keep muttering the same thing over and over again , much to their dismay. They are discussing your situation amongst themselves: "Why the repetition of the same phrases over and over again? What do you think they mean?" asks Man One. "I don't have any idea" replies Man Two. " But I know someone who might. Hallsey, get a hold of Admiral Hawkins stat!" Hallsey does his job well and soon Man Two is speaking to the Admiral. After a lengthy discussion the Admiral puts a subspace call to Arus, a world half way across the galaxy. To a mutual friend. The transmission is short and sweet. The receiver of the call boards a Red Lion and travels to Earth.  
When he arrives you barely notice his tall figure or the fact he has cupped your face in his hands. A pair of violet eyes stare into yours. "Come, it's time to go home" He leads you to the outside and into the waiting Lion ship. After settling you into your seat he turns to Man Two and says" I will let you know when things change, Dr. Nambu" Then the two of you are flying into the starry sky and for you a trip back into time.  
One of your earliest memories is hiding under the table of your family home. The table where your family spent much time provides a warm, dark`space to hide in. You hide and wait for a particular person to cross your path. Finally a pair of dark clothed legs appear to stride by. With shout that sounds more like a growl you jump out of your safe space and leap onto the nearest leg, hanging on for dear life. A towering man dressed in purple and scarlet stares at you with glowing amber eyes. He reaches down and with one swift movement of a mighty paw like hand lifts you up to meet his eyes. He throws his massive purple face back and bellows with laughter. " You got me little Mauzlett. You will make Commander yet". You start to giggle and he cradles you in his arms. You never felt so warm and safe.

You remember your parents. They were kind- providing safety, warmth and love. Your father,Bubbi, was a massive man with glowing yellow eyes and purple fur. Your mother, Muhti, was much smaller. She was furless with pale skin and a long dark mane that flowed down her back. The difference did not seem strange to you at the time. Doesn't everyone's parents look like that?.......................................................................... You spend most of your young life in the confines of your domicile. One time your father took you out for a walk. Even at such a young age you realized a transformation took place as soon as you both crossed the threshold. The people you encountered were tall, purple and furry. Like Bubbi they had glowing yellow eyes. Every time they approached Bubbi they would stop, stiffen, put their right arm over their chest and say " Vperit Sa!" Bubbi would do the same to them and they would either go their way or stop to talk to him. The look on Bubbi's face and his whole body language was one of power-one that commanded respect and got it. You were awestruck by this. After awhile you get up the courage to ask Bubbi what Vperit Sa meant. "Do or Die" was the response. Do or Die- it would come back to haunt you. Your father was right. You would become a Commander of your own ship some day. Just not one in his fleet................................................................. One day, as a captain, you get shanghaied by a ship from the fleet your father once commanded. Battle commences. The memories stir................. The only time you ever saw any discord in the household was the day Lt. Thace came to visit. Bubbi and he were discussing something called Voltron. Bubbi and Muhti had the televisor on and the gladitorial games were playing. Muhti was bring glasses of jazletta to both Bubbi and Lt. Thace, when announcement came over the speakers that the games had a new champion. A close up of the new winner appeared on the screen. Muhti was looking at it as she was carrying the tray across the room. She stared at the screen and then all hell broke loose. "Tak? TAKASHI SHIROGANE!!! YOU BASTARDS- HOW?? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???" Muhti flung the tray across the room towards Bubbi while leaping at him screaming "DID YOU STEAL HIM LIKE YOU STOLE ME??!!!!!" Bubbi moved like lightening, shouting at Lt. Thace, "In the cabinet there is an injector. Give it to me quick!" Thace responded in kind. You watch , horrified , as your father injects your mother with a glowing, yellowish liquid. Soon her screams become stifled sobs as she is rocked back and forth in your fathers arms. "Ulaz said this could happen" Bubbi remarks. Ulaz was the name of a kind man that your mother visited every week. You always went with her. One time there you over heard another person say that you were a "genetic experiment" what ever that meant. Muhti glared at him.... All the next day after the incident over this Shirogane, Muhti laid in bed staring at the wall. She neither spoke or moved. Bubbi came home from running the fleet that night and sat on the bed next to her. He said something you couldn't hear but the next day Muhti got up, pulled out her noise maker she called a keyboard, and made some of the most beautiful sounds on it. When you asked her what it was she said "Beethoven" and hugged you tight. The next day everything was back to the way it was before, as if nothing had happened................................................................ During the reign of Shirogane as the Champion your family received a visitor. Your older brother. His name was Dalit and he looked excactly like Bubbi. He also wore a purple and scarlet uniform. He greets Bubbi with the stiffest Vperit Sa you had ever seen. Bubbi returns one just as powerful. Smiling, your father pounds his oldest on his back in greeting as he steps into the room. "This must be the little Mauzlett.", Dalit says kindly in a warm voice. "Here Mauzlett, this is for you." He produces a furry stuffed toy of a white mauzlett and hands it to you. You christen it Fuzzy. Muhti and Dalit engage in conversation about some thing bizarre about where she is from when Bubbi states "that it isn't primitive beliefs that bothers him, but the current witches of today." Later that evening Bubbi and Dalit go with you for a walk. Bubbi has you put on your long cloak similar to the one Muhti wears when she leaves the quarters. Dalit lifts you to his shoulders. Winding and turning the corridors glow with a dim lavender light. Tall metal men guard the doors. You are so happy to have your father and brother. No one in their right mind would be so foolish to fight against such two brave warriors. After some time your father leads his two progeny to a room that has a wall of stars. It is an amazing thing to see. "From the stars we come," says Bubbi. "To the stars we return.", replies Dalit. It is a solemn moment. All of a sudden a tall figure clad in purple armor enters the room. A small form with a distinctive smell in a hooded cloak follows. Everyone including Bubbi bows on one knee, heads lowered. "Get down!" Bubbi hisses at you and you fall on both knees head bowed. The tall figure comes over "Is everything running well Commander." It is not a question. "Yes, my lord." your father replies. Glowing violet eyes gaze down your way. A shiver goes down your spine. "Is this the child?" "Yes my lord." "I see. Carry on Commander, Sub Commander." He leaves followed by the hooded figure behind him. "VPERIT SA!" echos across the room, your voice blending in with the others. Bubbi never takes you on a walk again.................................................... A few weeks after Dalit leaves for his post Shirogane the Champion is rumored to have ran away. Neither you or Muhti see Mr. Ulaz again...................... A change comes over Bubbi. He talks a lot about this thing called Voltron. Muhti says nothing but her face doesn't look the same as before. Later on you will come to know it as worry. One day Muhti tells Bubbi before he leaves, " Vlek, a good warrior knows when to fight and when not to fight. Please choose your battles wisely." Bubbi kisses her on the top of her head and tells her not to worry so much. That was the day of the battle with Voltron.................................... Years later your ship encounters a Galra warship. A helliacous battle ensues. After much daring you get the upper hand, crippling your enemy. Unbeknownst to you the Galra ship was carrying a vast amount of unstable Quintessence. One that has disastrous effects on its crew now that they have been exposed to it. You flag the burning hulk, giving your name and rank. Amazingly you get a response. Nothing can prepare you for what you are about to see. Just like that other day so long ago............................ when that thing called a druid was at the door....... "Mistress Haggar requires an audience with you," It tells your mother. "Bring the child....." You are both led to dimly lit room. There is a glass wall over looking a cavernous bay. A gigantic mecha construct fills an entire side of it. The form of a giant head, it looks like your father's face. There is a coffin shaped box suspended before it. Your mother is deathly quiet not uttering a sound. You are confused "Mommy, what is going on??? "............................................................................... A face appears on the viewing screen of your ship. Mangled and severely burnt on one side you recognize the ghost of your fathers face. "Hello Mauzlett....." whispers your older sibling through cracked lips. Your tactical officer informs you that the enemy ship is totally crippled- its self destruct system gone as well. You hear your med officer inform you that the survivors ( the Alliance always takes survivors) will have to live the rest of their lives in life support machines due to the exposure to a Quintessence that not even Altean tech can help. NO.... NOT AGAIN.....................................................NOT TO HIM!!! NO!! The memories come in a crashing series of waves.........................................................................OH GOD NOT THAT, NEVER AGAIN.................................................... The numbing horror of that day so long ago replays before you. Only this time it is your brother trapped in the coffin. And you sicken to the pit of your gut with the full impact of the situation before you. You have become HER. " I remember what they did to our father, Dalit"..........................................Your mind becomes flooded with the darkness of that hour. The yelling from the coffin.. you remember the sound, his words, his voice.... "YOU KNOW I AM INNOCENT! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY ZARKON! YOU ARE WEAKENING THE EMPIRE! "You misunderstand me... "SHE says from her perch"......I AM giving you the honor of bringing down Voltron.." Your mother inhales sharply, her face frozen in terror. The witch's hands sparkle purplish black. Your father begins to scream......your father who made you feel so warm and safe, who tucked you in at night, who you chased around the room, while his laughter filled its corners, who just patted your head this morning....Rage engulfs your young mind and without a thought you leap at the druid, small hands becoming claws, eyes turning into molten lava. "STOP IT!" you scream at the gruesome robed figure. "YOU ARE HURTING MY FATHER!!" The druid flicks you away like a bug. " Control your brat!", It hisses at your mother. She doesn't respond, eyes fixated on the nightmare before her. As the mecha monster glows with life the screaming begins to fade. The moment the eyes lighten , it stops. At that precise point in time your mother collapses into a heap on the floor, unconscious. Crawling over to her you sob, fear replacing the rage. You shake her, " Muhti wake up, please wake up." She is breathing but doesn't respond. " Get them out of here!" in a tone of disgust the druid turns on Its heel and floats away. Robotic sentries carry the two of you to an unfamiliar place. One that is cold, dark and terrifying. Moans of the damned fill the air as the heavy metal door swings shut, trapping you and your memories together with the unconscious form of your mother. You bury your face into the small hard mound in her belly. Wetness comes from your eyes which are no longer amber but violet circles in a field of white.........................................................................................................................From out of the fog of the past you stare into the one good eye left in Dalit's face. Unspoken knowing permeates between the two of you. You know what you have to do, the choice to be made." I remember what they did to Father, Dalit". "I.. know... Mauzlett for..give me...I ..did... not.....pro...tect......." "SHhhhsh" "No....tell ...Erik..Father...wou..ld..be ..proud...even if.....wrong.....fleet..We are..Galra......Vper..it Sa..".."Captain the boarding parties are ready to launch." says your first officer. "No,stand down." "Captain?" "That's an order Mister!" You go to the tactical board and aim the ion cannon. Looking your elder sibling straight in the eye, before your crew can react, "VPERIT SA!!" you shout, firing the weapons system. It is so easy to do - just a small amount of pressure. A smile of contentment spreads on the ruins of Dalit's face. A blinding flash shadows the horrified looks on the faces of your crew and when it fades a field of stars are where there had been a ruined ship just moments before. You turn to look at your crew. Stunned faces grow even more incredulous when you strip off you insignia and rank , handing them to your first officer, informing him that he has command now and that you are placing yourself under arrest. Returning to your quarters you see a fuzzy stuffed toy on the shelf. Picking it up, you turn it over and over in your hands as your mind... slowly ...falls...apart.................................................................................................................Someone is lifting you up. You see a pair of violet eyes like your own staring into yours. "It's o.k. Valki, you are home now. It's safe." /p>


End file.
